There's More To Lose Than You Think
by chibi-zayla
Summary: uhg. Long title.Chichi took care of the saiyans that came to purge Earth.But playtime is over now that Kakarot,Vegeta and a mystery saiyan have come to invade and capture Chichi.Will Chichi be able to destroy all three?Is there more at stake in this war?
1. Default Chapter

HAHAHAHAHA!! Thought I wasn't going to make another just cuz my other stories sucked, huh? Well, YOU WERE WRONG!! I'm back and I'm ready, ready for all of you! AHAHAHAHHAHA! *clears throat* Sorry....I get carried away. 

Trunks: Dude, that's why noone reads this garbage. 

chibi Zayla: Eh? You think THIS is garbage? I'll show you! * ties Trunks up* HAHA! Let's see what I can do to you Trunks, dear. *gets evil Saiyan grin, stalks toward Trunks* 

Trunks: AAAAAAAAAH!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor am I making money off this. Well you know what?! I don't need dbz to make money off of. I can make money off people who like...CHOCOLATE! *runs to little kids* BUY MY CHOCOLATE! *little kids run off crying* Nuts... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

His footsteps echoed across the hall. It was dark and quiet in this part of the castle. The silence was scary, downright eerie. He berated himself for such thoughts. Imagine a saiyan like him being afraid of the dark. It was embarrassing. The hall lead to a large mahogany wooden door. An inscription in saiyan was carved across the door. It read: KING VEGETA. A large fist knocked. Though the male used little strength the door nearly fell off its hinges. "Come in," called a strong, husky voice from inside. The door slowly allowing the tall saiyan to enter. He stood still with his legs slightly apart and his arms behind his back. His tail was wrapped tightly around his waste to reduce any movement from it. "Third class Saiyan Kakarot is here King Vegeta," reported the bald Saiyan that had spoken just moments ago. 

"Thank you Nappa." The owner of the voice sat atop a seat with velvet linings sheets. His gold pin glinted showing his importance. the cape wrapped around his back ruffled with his every movement. "Now Kakarot," boomed the voice, "as you know we have been sending our saiyan warriors to a planet called Earth so it could be purged and sold. it seems as though the saiyan we sent as a baby was killed. There is no evidence that it is still alive. We originally thought the humans inhabiting the planet were weak. We were wrong." King Vegeta stood up from his thrown and turned his head to the window nearest him, gazed at the setting sun. " The two saiyans we sent were killed. At first my warriors thought it was an explosion in space that killed them so we sent two more to Earth. They, too, were killed. The last batch of saiyans to be sent left us a message before leaving to the next dimension(Damn Funi dubbing gets to you). Nappa, put it on." The King turned to his assistant who in turn pushed a button located on a device on his wrist. A transparent screen appeared in the middle of the room. The screen became black. A young man stood in front of the screen. His eyes looked tired. The pupils were gray and bleak. Either he was losing hope or he was dying. It looked about even for the young saiyan. The youth must have been in a harsh battle for cuts and scraped adorned almost every part of his naked flesh. The clothes he wore were ratty and torn. Half of his saiyan armor was torn off. His left eye was bleeding and his right cheek had a nasty gash that was becoming infected. " K-king Vegeta, this is Saiyan Zerel reporting. Things look bleak. My partner and I were attacked. I'm hurt bad." As if on cue the gash on hi eye began to leak(?) blood. The dark liquid oozed down his cheek like crimson tears. " I narrowly escaped but my partner wasn't so lucky." The picture became fuzzy, nearly going blank. A loud crash caused the ruffled saiyan to turn around. "OH GOD, SHE'S HERE!" 

"THOUGHT YOU COULD RUN FROM ME, BUDDY? FAT CHANCE!!!" Screamed a feminine voice from behind. The female was covered by the darkness, only allowing the sound of her voice to give her away. 

"S-STAY BACK YOU WENCH!" 

"WENCH?! WHY YOU BASTARD!!" The screen suddenly went blank and disappeared. King Vegeta descended his pearl stairs, past Nappa and to Kakarot; his chosen warrior. Yes, King Vegeta had personally chosen Kakarot to purge Earth. There was something about this man, King Vegeta knew it. Ever since he watched him beat the other saiyans at the world wide tournament. He and prince Vegeta were shocked to see a third class saiyan win. His thoughts ran back to the young saiyan in front of him. "Kakarot, I want you, Prince Vegeta and Katgi to go and dispose of all of Earth's inhabitants. I don't want to risk it this time. You and Prince Vegeta will be more than enough to take care of the earthlings but if you do need some back up Katgi will be there. And one more thing. If you do find the troublemaker who killed the previous saiyans bring her back with you. She may prove to be useful." A smirk crossed his face, an evil smirk one used before annihilating their opponent. "Yes, sir." Bowed Kakarot. He left the room thinking about the female voice who had been able to destroy the other saiyans. 'When I find her I'll give her something to remember me by. '

_____________________________________________________________________________________

On another planet far from planet Vegeta a loud scream could be heard as a young woman swiftly kicked an imaginary foe. With every step she took drops of sweat fell to the floor, she had been training in the gravity room for well over three hours. A small ball of energy appeared in the woman's hand. She threw it, disappeared then reappeared in the direction the ball was headed. Her legs spread apart and her arms became crossed in front of her face. Just as the blast was coming an ear splitting holler broke her concentration. Too late. The ki blast hit her hard. With the blast at her stomach, pushing her faster and harder with every second, the woman was blown back. She hit the round wall behind her. Her arms and legs flung out in front of her. Jet black hair flew in all different directions. A gasp escaped her mouth and she fell to the metallic floor with her arms and knees barley supporting her weight. The door near the lights was opened. A blue hared beauty walked in. "CHICHI DID YOU- OH MY GOD CHICHI ARE YOU OK?!" She ran to her friend who was beginning to get up. 

"Yeah, I'm ok Bulma," She coughed, "You know, I think you're the only one whose screams can penetrate the gravity room." Chichi winced as Bulma examined her arm. 

"Oh shut up Chichi." Her voice began to rise. " Chichi, were you the one that blew up the moon?!" 

"Uhm...." 'Crap. I knew it was only a matter of time.'

"Chichi how could you?! People are becoming suspicious about us." She turned her back and sighed at her friend's nervous grin. 'It's all fun and games until someone gets an eye out. Yeah, then its hilarious.' Thought Bulma as she remembered the time Chichi poked Krillen's eye. 'Wait, wait. I'm getting off the subject here. '

"Look Bulma, those saiyans would have transformed. I couldn't let them do that They would have had a better chance of winning that way. We can't risk anything." It was Chichi's turn to sigh. Those saiyans were becoming a little harder to beat. Plus, they didn't play fair. Anything could be used to their advantage. 'Heh. Even the moon.'

"Well alright Chi, but just be more cautious. Is people found out about you beating up the saiyans then cameras, news reportes and journalist would be all over our front lawn." 

"Gotcha Bulma, I'll be more careful." 

"OH!" Bulma's outburst startled Chichi. Bulma stood over her, watching her friend lay on the floor with her hands over her ears. "Chichi you have to see the tracker." They both ran outside and into the Capsule Corp. home they shared. Once inside Bulma's custom made laboratory Bulma showed Chichi her intergalactic tracker. "Chichi, the radar found a spaceship heading towards Earth. I think it's a Saiyan ship."

"Damn they're persistent. Alright how long till they get here?" 

"They just left," stated Bulma while looking at her radar, "I think about ...11 months." 

"Great. That leaves me enough time to train for their arrival." ' Yeah, I'll give them something to remember me by.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So review and tell me if you guys want anything special to happen.

So? SO? whatcha think of this story? I know it wasn't that great but hey I'm ok with it. Anyways tell me what you think. TELL ME! I need reviews to survive!! If not I will self destruct. What? You say you want to know what happened to Trunks? Oh he's hanging around somewhere. MWAHAHAHHAHAHHA! * Trunks is seen tied up and gaged with a sock all the while hanging by a thin thread.* Let's see how long he can last....hehehe. Please review cuz if you don't then I don't know how to continue the story and if you don't Trunks may not survive his visit with me. 


	2. premenitions

Hi. I'm updating every story I have written... that's not alot, just to let you know. But anyways here it is. I hope you like it. and thanks to all who reviewed, it meant the world to me. Ok, not that deep but i still am real grateful and THANKS. 

I wana thank the THREE people that reviewed. I dunno if your still reading this story but thanks for the support.:

****

Leigh: _Thanks for the review! I know, Chichi does look good as the saiyan exterminator no? It's a tought job, but someone's gotta do it. _

Jumper Prime: _Thanks to you too. The review was great. Chichi will kick...uh, butt, won't she? Wait for the next chapters. _

Miss Bad Ass: And thanks you!!! I'm pretty sure you were the first top review my story! I'm so honored. 

Chapter..2?

The battle had begun. She was losing fast. The fist saiyan to challenge was a female, something new to Chichi. The maroon haired saiyan, Chyu, had taken the fight lightly, a mistake she paid dearly for. Chichi has thrown her like a rag doll to the ground. Her smile widened when the saiyan roared in rage, a primal scream that only insane saiyans create. Each attack took more out of Chyu until finally Chichi decided to end the fight with a last kick to the ribs. She succeeded, the weakest of the three beaten. But there was no time to celebrate. The tallest of the three approached her, taking his time. This angered the earth warrior. Her nails dug deep into her skin, the white of her knuckles showed. "Kakarot, hurry and finish her off. We have to be off the planet soon. I hate it here. Oh and I think Chyu needs help." The short saiyan smirked as the damaged female saiyan crawled her way to him. "V-Vegeta...I'm...gonna kill ya..." Kakarot took his place in front of Chichi. Both stared at each other with distaste. Hate electrified from both warriors. it was enough to fill the entire city. He attacked. His fist connecting with her jaw at a perfect angle. It was enough to send her falling to the floor. Her body tensed as Kakarot's calloused hands shook her roughly to her feet. "So this is the mighty earth warrior? Not much against me are you, weakling?" His words barely entered her mind. She was near unconscious. It was all too much for her to handle. All the training Chichi had gone through was not enough, this proved it. Every molecule in her body yearned for rest. But all pain was washed away as the saiyan holding her reached down to briefly kissed her. Shock. Pure shock filled the wounded warrior. 

She awoke with a jolt. Her face was streaked with sweat. All over she felt pain, unimaginable pain. It was as if she had...been fighting. But-But that was impossible, wasn't it? It had only been a dream. Yet, she could pictures their faces-his face so clearly. And the last part of the dream...it...she couldn't understand why that had happened. It was all confusing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakarot awoke with a jolt. He had had the most peculiar dream. That female...had she been real? Was it really a dream? But he was sure of the feeling, the rushing sensation of fighting her... but how? They had never met. And the last part of the dream...confusing. He hated the feeling, confusion. Now, he loathed her, really loathed the female. These feelings were her fault and he vowed to make her pay. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi. i know it sucked but i wanted to write another chapter. Bear with my crappy writings. review for me please!!!!!! i need morale support. im gonna go write my other chapter for slow emotion k. check it out. 


	3. Hello

Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been very busy. With what? Uh...stuff. OKAY, I GIANT RADIOACTIVE FISH IN A BEAR SUITE WAS ATTACKING ME!! 

Goku: Call me stupid, but I think you're lying.

****

chibi Zayla: ...*It's a sad, sad day when you can't even fool Goku..* Ok, I wasn't attacked by a fish but I was very busy with school. See, my classes have become a bit much for me to handle and what with the work and tests I just didn't have the time to write. I've also been looking at my chapters and I don't know if these stories are crap or beyond crap. Here's what I'm asking. If ya guys want me to continue the stories them e-mail me. If ya don't then that's fine with me cuz I'll be workin for nothing. Hm..I'm hungry..*burp*

****

Vegeta: *disgusted* You do know you haven't logged off...

****

chibi Zayla: .....gottaemailmebye!!*runs off*


End file.
